Ying and Liang
by Phantom-Koinu
Summary: Rated for safety, and possible swearing later on.
1. How It All Begins

((A/N: I don't own DW, etc etc.

Now I know chess is not Chinese, but I couldn't think of another tactical game… silly me. Any way- as an explanation, in this chapter and all of the chapters to come, the POVs both take place around the same time.))

_Chapter 1 : When It All Began_

**-Zhuge Liang's POV-**

"That boy is no good behind the plow," My uncle was pacing back and forth, his frowning expression spoke only of frustration and disappointment.

I myself was cowering in the next room, peering through the doorway where my aunt and uncle were conversing. I knew they spoke of me, but being only 15, I was filled with spite and outrage at the action. _The nerve! How dare they evaluate my worth!_ I bit down on my bottom lip and huddled close to the wall. My siblings were sleeping in the other room, tucked away and warm beneath the silk blankets.

My aunt shifted her position, she was seated on a cushion by the mahjong table with a look of concern on her thin face. "Liang? Well, he's not interested, that is all. You've seen how he locks himself in the library. He's scrawny like his mother- not built for the plow."

"Yes… the boy does show promise…"

This was more to my liking. Daring to peek, I noted my uncle rubbing his beard thoughtfully. My aunt had risen and had her hands on his shoulders- I always hated such signs of affection- and the two were sharing a bit of silence now. I recoiled and waited.

My uncle grunted suddenly, and I heard his footsteps break away from my aunt. "Then the boy must learn," he said. I tensed a bit, and my uncle continued, "We come from a well off family, and this Liang boy… he will become something."

That was all I cared to hear. Worried and scared- for I was a boy of only 15- I returned to my bed. Slipping down beneath the sheets, I looked at my siblings where they lay nestled in the bedding- little Zhuge Jun was purring, (I remember that now!) Jun always sounded like he was purring when he snored.

I sniffled a bit, I think, and closed my eyes. _Gods, do not abuse me. Let me be happy. Please._ Since my parent's death I had not been pleased. My uncle had been kind enough to take myself and my siblings in. He had raised us for 3 years now, but I- I was not like the others. I was agile-tongued and quick to argue. My conversational and debating skill were often viewed as disrespectful. Confucianism was being violated every time I put my learned speech to work. For my young age, I knew very much- and unlike my brothers (for they too were educated) I put my knowledge to work frequently. Recalling an immensely displeased friend of my uncles, who I had beaten at chess, I couldn't help but snicker. Zhuge Jun opened one eye and looked at me.

"You were out of bed," he stated simply. "I stayed awake and waited."

My last remaining sister (I say last for at the time she had not been married off) grumbled and turned over in her sleep. I placed a finger to my lips.

"Don't tell, Jun-ie," I whispered quietly, and he motioned towards his ear, unable to hear me. "I said: don't tell." This time I was louder.

Zhuge Jin rolled over apparently I'd woken him up. "Shut up, Liang…" his mature voice was slurred with fatigue. "Do you ever stop talking."

"Good night," I whispered, and glowered at Zhuge Jun who shot me a mischievous look. _Don't!_ I mouthed. He smiled and nodded, then closed his eyes. I was happy that night, and snuggling deep down into the folds of my blankets fell quickly asleep. That night I dreamed I was taller, older. I was standing before the gates of heaven, my arms outstretched. "Let me in," I was saying. There was ink on my skin. It burned, and I was sobbing with the pain. The gates parted. There was no pain anymore.

**-Yue Ying's POV-**

"Yue Ying, go to sleep please." My father's voice.

"One moment, I'm just going to…"

"No, Yue Ying," he rubbed his temples. "Sleep. Now." His large hands took the book I was reading and placed it on a shelf on the other side of the room. Smiling haggardly at me, he spoke again. "I'm very tired, Yue Ying, and you know what is going on tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, father…" My face dropped, and I gaze sorrowfully at the wooden floor. Father didn't understand this. I wouldn't be happy- I couldn't be happy- with a man like Shi Hu- along with the fact that he was about four times my age (my age at that time being about 15 ½), he was a lumbering moron. I bit my lip hard and folded my arms. Getting married was something every girl was expected to do, but I wanted so much more than that!

"It's just a meeting, Yue Ying," my father must have noticed my misery, for it was hard to hide, "nothing is official yet."

"Father, _please_…" I shook my head, frowning back the overwhelming anxiety which threatened to bring tears to my eyes.

"Lord Shi is a very important man. That is- he is very noble." My father nodded knowingly, and for a moment rage leaped up inside my bosom. But I kept calm. Becoming worked up in the presence of my father was something I had learned to keep away from. Besides, my sinewy father always had good intentions.

"Just- just…" I was fuming. I couldn't help it. "Good night." I said crossly, and turned away, pacing to the other side of my room and flinging myself onto my bed.

There was an uncomfortable pause, and then my father approached me, laying his big, gentle hands on my shoulders. "Now Ying, don't despair. Lord Shi wishes only to meet you… don't cry, my dearest. If it upsets you that much, there's always…"

"Always what!" I cut him off, bit off the end of his sentence. "Always the chance he won't like me? Father, I don't understand why you even try anymore. I'm not beautiful and though you have wealth, you have no real rank or prominence!"

He looked rather offended at my last remark and rolled his eyes, "Now Ying."

"No. Just let me sleep. Good night. I'm sure this Lord Sho is a wonderful idiot." I whipped my head round to stare at the wall, making it as clear as humanly possible that the conversation was over.

"Lord Shi," corrected my father after an uneasy lapse into silence. He went about extinguishing the lanterns and candles in my room. "I… I hope you aren't angry with _me_, Ying… you know how much I love you."

I made no reply as I heard him backing out of the room. I did know he loved me, I knew it very well. The meeting was to try and arrange a marriage for my own good- so that I could become an honored member of the great Shi family. But I cared not for rank. Perhaps I read to much (surely it had been said by others) but I remembered a story I had once indulged in. It was only a half-decent story, I thought, but it was unbelievably entertaining. That is to say I remembered how lovely it had been- _A Tale of Two Dreamers_, I believe that was the name.

It was a romance. From the second I finished the book I thought somehow that marriage was supposed to have to do with more than just rank and marrying into wealthy families. Silently, I lit a single candle on my desk and crept to my bookshelf. Finding the romance, I sat down and by the light of the single flame, read until I could barely keep my eyes open. It was then that I slipped down beneath the covers and submitted to fatigue.


	2. Two Paths are Woven

((A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Fei Yi- Yes! I know this story will be rather historically incorrect, but I tried to do my best with relations, etc.

Shadow Wolf- It's nice to know I have someone hooked. Heh heh heh…

Da HecKlaR- My first review came from you… I could cry with happiness! Thanks for the compliment.

Here the second chapter. Oh, and before I get sued- I don't own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does- so stop calling me! Something that will need to be known is Zhuge Liang Kongming, and Yue Ying Lady Huang.))

_Chapter 2 : Two Paths are Woven_

**-Zhuge Liang's POV-**

Poor little Zhuge Jun. He bawled when he heard the news, and all the time I was attempting to pack, he clung to my legs and pleaded tearfully for me to stay- he even tried concealing himself in one of my bags once.

"Now, Jun," I said, putting on my mature face and taking him by the shoulders. He was still 11 or 12, so I had to go down on both knees to put myself just a bit below his eye-level. "Listen, I'll come back- don't worry. And I'll write. I'll write every weak, and you'll hardly know I'm gone."

There was a pause, and then he dropped his head and sniffled. "I'll know…" His hands flew up to cover his face, and his shoulders heaved beneath my hands. Crying again.

I sighed, and embraced my dear little brother, allowing him to bury his head into my clean, student's robes. My uncle would perhaps not be pleased, but I hardly cared about that. I must say that of the many people I loved at that time, Zhuge Jun was my most tenderly beloved of them all. He was, after all, the only one who had ever looked up to me. Zhuge Jin, being older and- according to his own unspoken code- worthier (though for what I could hardly imagine) and my sisters having for the most part little interaction with me. Little Jun-ie, however, was the sweetest little lamb I'd ever set eyes on- which was a great compliment, coming from me at that time. I was head-strong and confident at that time in my life, as many mid-teens are.

"Don't do that- come on, Jun… Jun-ie…" I patted his head and told him to look at me. His face was red from sobbing, and his cheeks were damp. I ran the back of my hand across his face, wiping away a few of the tears. "It's not that bad, I promise. Aren't you happy for me, Jun? I'm going…" I paused. I hadn't really taken it serious until then. _I was going._ Swallowing hard, I looked at him and repeated myself. "Aren't you happy for me."

Jun took a moment to consider this. I feel badly about the way I shamed him into holding back his tears, but I had to find a way to quiet him. "Y-yes…" he said at last, staring at the ground, "yes, I'm happy for you…"

"All ready, Liang?" It was my uncle, he stood staring down at me with that pinched, thin kind of face he had. He was eying the wetness on the shoulder of my otherwise pristine robe.

Scrambling up, I hurried to force my hair into a small top-knot and wrapped it round with a strip of white cloth. "Oh yes, I'm almost ready." But I wasn't sure if I was ready- of course I had been smart-alecky and full of my self in days of the recent past, but now I felt a new sense of dread impose itself upon me. _How naïve I have been!_ The idea sprang on me now. _There is a whole world out there!_ My brother, Zhuge Jin, and my uncle had said that to me many times- but only now did I realize!

My uncle had told me this morning- "You must learn, Liang. It is your passion, isn't it? You wish to learn?" He didn't even give me time to reply. "Well, you're going to a fine school. Liang, I want you to learn." And that was that.

"Come on, brother," Zhuge Jin entered at that moment, looking at me with an odd kind of pitying expression. He was already almost 18, I believe, and had been tutored while still under the care of my actual parents. In Jin's opinion, the reason that I was being sent away was not because of any real talent, but because I needed extra help- and the son (even if the adopted son) of a governor _must not_ be ignorant.

He and my uncle each took a bag- one was full of clothing, the other full of writing tools and such necessities. I myself followed mutely along behind them as they lead me out through the doors. I crossed by the fields and looked them over, saw the big old elm where I had once been caught neglecting my chores to sit down with a good book, watched my aunt's freshly dyed cloth dying in the cool breeze… I sighed.

Jun was tagging along behind, and as soon as I reached the front gates there was a great commotion from behind me. Turning, I saw my aunt hurrying towards me. Her hair was bouncing, and she was followed by my sister who was holding a small sack.

"Wait! Wait!" My aunt was shouting. We waited. She and my sister drew near and then paused, panting. "Take this, it's for the way. You have money, don't you?" She snatched the sack from my sister and handed it to me. The warm smell of dim-sum greeted me, and all at once I felt oddly choked up.

"I made them," said my sister quietly, and I bowed my head in gratitude.

The carriage was waiting. I was to be transported directly to my school and begin studies immediately. I embraced each person in my presence, and kissed my aunt and sister. Once my belongings were loaded securely, I climbed laboriously into my seat. Jun was on the verge of more tears, and I smiled knowingly at him. He hid his face.

"Good luck, boy," said my uncle. "Now you'd better be on your way."

The carriage began to move, and I peered out behind me until the familiar farm-house faded, and I could no longer see the past.

**-Yue Ying's POV-**

I found myself staring intently at the lips of Lord Shi Hu as they flapped on. What flexibility! What boorish, course, and tactless communication! It bewildered me that such complete idiocy could find stable ground in the mind of a Lord. In my conceptions, I thought the phrase 'Lord' to have some sort of implication, an implication perhaps of- oh, I don't know- sophistication or education? Well, perhaps Lord Shu _was educated_ but he certainly seemed unsophisticated. A buffoon. I did not enjoy the company of buffoons.

The meeting had not been going very well. Lord Shi had attempted quite a few conversations, but I had gone into a kind of bored trance. No- _bored_ is an understatement. I was _miserable. Truly, excruciatingly miserable._ Apperantly Lord Shi had noticed. As any man would when at a loss of interest on the part of the female they are attempting to court, he decided to try ambling down a different road.

He told me stories.

Monotonous toned, long winded, dry stories. Stories of his failing youth and of what the seamstress had said to him the other day, and of a quarrel between a young couple he had heard and why he then thought that having two young people marry was a disastrous idea, and… and… and…

"… Women should marry men who are _old and more experienced_. Don't you think so? Don't you think women should marry older men?"

I suddenly realized he was staring questioningly at me, as though he were expecting my input. _Oh no! He must have asked me something!_ I strained to remember the rough sounds of his last words. "Uh- uh- yes- what? Fairy older men? Excuse me, I must have… er… drifted off for a moment." I had no idea what he was saying.

"No. You didn't go anywhere." He looked at me, and then I realized he had taken my expression literally. A lumbering moron, just as I had expected. "Are you feeling alright, Lady Huang?"

"In fact," I said, gathering my annoyingly frilly skirts up and rising from the stone bench on which we had been seated. "I believe I _do_ feel a bit woozy." An idea stuck me, then. A horribly unkind and sneaky idea. But I was rather desperate. "I think I'm pregnant." I said. _Alright, Yue Ying, lie like you've never lied before!_

"Excuse me?" Lord Shi leapt up.

"Oh- oh yes," I forged ahead, hacking recklessly away at what might have turned out half-alright. "I've been quite busy around town, you know." It was a lie unlike any I had ever told- to think of such indecency nearly made me become actually woozy.

But Lord Shi on the other hand, being the type of blundering man he was, became outraged. "Busy!" He shrieked, waving a finger and then backing up as though I bore some kind of infectious and deadly disease. "_BUSY?"_

"Father didn't tell you?" I asked as innocently as possible. "You act as though it is an unspeakable crime."

I don't believe Lord Shi's brain could handle all the conflicting ideas, and I half feared that is would stop functioning all together and that he'd keel over dead right there before me. His face was more vivid with its bloody color than a radish- than a tomato- than anything I'd ever seen before. Every line on his face was etched with fury and confusion. He gaped, then worked his jaw like a coy- but no words could weasel their ways out, this time.

"I- I…" he choked, and then- all at once, he whirled on his heel and stormed from the inner garden.

I took the opportunity to flee, and made a swift escape to my bed room. Closing the door and shoving the latch across it, I waited for a moment- and then gave the door a little tug to make sure it was locked. After I had assured myself that it was quite secure, I went and sat on my bed. There was a handmaid outside, she tapped.

"Lady Huang? My Lady?"

"Go away please."

I heard her hesitant steps leaving after a while, and a great fuss coming from down the hall. Angry shouts and curses. I knew that Lord Shi had sought out my father and was berating him. I stayed still, breathless, until the shouting had faded. There were brisk steps and then a knock on my bed-room door. I heard my father attempt to open it, and then knock again.

"Ying," he said. He sounded worn and irritated.

"I wasn't going to put up with him, father!" I screamed immediately, determined to resist the urge to open the door and kick him in the shins. I was a rather spoiled child at that time, being an only child and the treasure of my father's fancies. "I don't know why you try! I just don't know!"

"Yue Ying," he cut me off. Father always had a kindly voice. It was hard to stay angry with him for more than one minute. "Yue Ying, I'm not upset with you. Let me in please?"

I did as I was told, and he sat down on my bed with me. "I couldn't be mad at you for refusing a man like that…" he began. "But you must be careful as to what you do or say. That excuse there could have cost us very much- we might have lost honor, respect- I- I can't list everything." He had a more serious tone now- this was a serious matter, after all. "I was able to convince Lord Shi that spreading this fable would endanger his own position, for you were right- he is a man of weak mind, but _please_- control yourself!"

I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. "Yes, father…"

"Good. Yue Ying… are you upset?"

"I'll never marry." It was a plain statement. "I'm not pretty, and I'm spoiled. Is that the reason, father? Maybe I'm being too picky."

"Now now…" He put an arm around my shoulders. "You are beautiful- stunning. Look at me." He took my chin in his hands and smiled with approval. "Gorgeous. And think of how talented you are- you are smart, you are tutored by the best every day! It's just that… well, the men you've met so far are sight-impaired. They see only the most brilliant and superficial trifles. Look a man in the eye and you will see them, you will see whether they are blind or not. Look once in a while, Ying…"

I nodded, and he kissed me on the head. After a moment, he rose and began to make his way to the door. As his bulky figure reached it, I spoke again and he turned. "Father?"

"Yes, Ying?"

"Would you… well, maybe- maybe I could chose for myself? You know… out of these suitors. Would you let me decide whether they are, um, _blind_." I asked hopefully.

"Well, you cannot decide that a healthy man is crippled, and so you cannot _decide_ that a man is blind. But you can guess." I gave him a look and he continued, smiling warmly. "But I suppose you are old enough to make your own decisions now, aren't you? Very well then. Yue Ying, I apologize for today. Good night."


	3. Arrivals and Decisions

((A/N: Hello again, all. Wow, I've been doing pretty well as far as updating is concerned… now let's just hope it remains that way. Now, next order of business… I do not own any portion of Dynasty Warriors, so please do not come after me with the law books.

Xiahou. I'm glad you felt some of the emotion in that last chapter. Hoorah!

Da HecKlaR- My my, you're following the story, it seems:hugs:

Zhugeliangsgrl- Really? You're a Zhuge fan? Because I never would've guesed… X3 Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and I'm really happy that you are interested.

Thanks to you all for reviewing, it means so very much! A little side-note for this chapter… most girls were married at age 13 at this period in time. So… yeah…))

_Chapter 3 : Arrivals and Decisions_

**-Zhuge Liang's POV-**

The carriage ride was passed mostly in silence, I had rummaged around for a scroll and read it for some time, but the constant bumps made it hard to concentrate, and I found myself lifting the side flap and gazing out at the country side as it tumbled along. I was out in unfamiliar territory now, out in the thick, lush-green of the bamboo forest on a thread-thin little path of white dirt. I must say the route was quite picturesque, and I have returned many times to that place and wondered it was just as beautiful then as it is now. But now is not the aim of this tale- not yet. Then was when it all was starting for me, and then is where I'd like to place the focus.

"Uh… Lo Ban?" I looked towards the man at the reigns of my carriage. He was a man with skin like the white of a turtle's stomach, tall and handsome and thick-armed. He was a servant to my uncle, and had agreed to bring me all the way down to the school where I was to be taught. After that, however, I was on my own- as many boys are when they arrive at their first educational structure.

"Yes, Young Lord?" He did not turn to look at me, did not show even the faintest interest in the fact that I was speaking to him. His voice was monotone and unnerving. I wanted a bit of comfort, a bit of kindness, but he did not seem willing to afford me any.

"Um… this school…" I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him to turn around, to take me home- back to the mahjong table and my aunt's pale face and little Zhuge Jun and arrogant Jin. I didn't mind the plowing and the tilling- I could do it, honestly I could! And I could do better- oh so much better- I'd be perfect, just let me go back!

Of course I did no such thing. Shame is the only thing that comes of turning down opportunities and denying gifts if they are truly good. "How long until we get there?"

"Do not ask too many questions, Young Lord. Do you know what happens in schools if you act a fool?" He mustn't have noticed that he was basically insulting me to my face, because he continued right on- tone never changing, still not taking the time or extra effort to glance over his shoulder to where I held a flap of fabric aside to get a clear look at his back. "They take a switch and they switch you."

"Switch me? You mean… _hit me with it?_" I was fairly certain that Lo Ban was merely attempting to shut me up.

"Yes, hit you with it." He said simply.

It was clear he was just annoyed with my presence and wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Lo Ban probably did not want to be escorting me here and there anyway, and it was just as well. As I thought about it, I didn't want to speak to Ban either. So in a state of mutual disaffection, we sank back into silence and I let the flap close, leaning back into the wooden back of the carriage. I searched through my bag of school supplies and texts for a moment, replaced the scroll I had removed earlier. I was closing the bag up when an odd clacking sound caught my attention.

I looked down into the bag, peered around the contents and at last stuck my hand down into it and searched around. Something cool came up against my fingers, and I clasped it and pulled it from the bag- feeling the other objects shift to accommodate the movement of my fist.

When I at last discovered what I had clasped, my mind went rather numb. I laid it in my lap, and it seemed to glow against the brown fabric of my black-bordered student robes. It was a necklace- a string of nicely carved and rounded beads. Green, glistening jade and red-brown, earthy jasper. I remembered these. My mother had given them to me. My real mother. Young. I was quite young when I had received them, but I remembered.

'_Prayer beads?' I had asked quizzically._

'_Worry beads,' she had replied, running her warm hand over my cheek and smiling at me. I had tumbled with the older boys over an insult, and they had given me a black eye. She patted my head and continued. 'So if anything makes you worried or angry or sad, just click the beads together. It's a comforting sound.'_

A week after I had received the beads, my mother never came home.

Now I spread the necklace in a perfect ring on my lap, admiring its smooth texture and pleasing hues. I picked it up then, and rolled the beads in my fingers, it was then that I noticed a small piece of paper attached to it with a white thread. I pulled off the paper and looked at it.

_Saw this in your drawer. Thought you might want it._

It was signed too. I gasped and sputtered ever so slightly, then I swallowed hard and blinked my eyes.

_Yours sincerely,_

_-Zhuge Jin_

I folded my hands in my lap and bit my lip. _Gods, may you bless my brothers!_ Clicking the beads together, I smiled lightly to myself. Mother had been right. It really was a comforting sound.

**-Yue Ying's POV-**

Not many women were allowed to make their own decisions about marriage, not many at all. It was a great honor and a great gift that had been given to me by my father, and with it came new senses of responsibility, judgment, caution, and independence. But it was during the next few days, perhaps, that I realized marriage really had nothing to do with love. Not to most of the well-dressed, well-spoken, or just plain high-ranking men. Marriage was a tradition, a responsibility that they needed to fulfill in order to ensure their names would remain as 'honored' as they were. So rank and wealth, I came to see, were all that mattered.

I was inundated with suitors, new ones by the hour. I suppose they figured I was merely an uneducated, defenseless little girl, and had no idea of how to handle myself- that I was gullible and usable. But I was not. Many of the suitors turned right around when they saw I was already 15. Most I refused.

But there was a displeasing and disappointing problem which I knew had been brought up to my father plenty of times. My father, being the kind and gentle darling which he was, did not say anything to me. But I knew the complaint well. I had seen the faces of my courtiers fall as their disappointed eyes gave me the once over.

Head to toe, then back again- and then they'd been a bit withdrawn. In fact, as I was returning to the study after refusing a beady-eyed suitor, I came across he and my father in the receiving room.

"She is too plain, sir," said the suitor, his voice teeming with soft sympathy. "She will never find a suitor- oh and Sir, she is so picky. Now listen to me- hear me out," I ducked behind a chest-of-drawers and made sure my skirts were not in the way, then strained to listen. Checking for hand-maids and helpers, I nestled in close to the wall and stayed perfectly, breathlessly still. After a moment, I became braver, and ventured to peek out around the cabinet.

"I come to you," continued the exquisitely well groomed man, running a hand thoughtfully through his perfectly oiled hair and frowning questioningly off at the ceiling. "A well situated, wealthy, perfectly suitable young man- and what do I seek? Your daughter's hand in marriage. With me she would be assured a luxurious life, and what of you? Why your status rises that much- well, your reputation anyway." He almost put one hand on my father's shoulder, but I saw him recoil. It was not his place to lay a hand on the Governor. "Erm, yes well, dear Governor, you have no sons. What of when you pass on, Sir? Who will assure your daughter's well-being? I assure you that I can, and that it would be for the best."

I saw my father's expression shift with consideration. _Oh please don't, father!_ I thought desperately, hoping somehow he'd pick up my message. _Oh please please please, don't make me!_

My father was taking this seriously. It would perhaps be best for me, as well as for him. He gave the man the once over- head to toe, then back again. I knew how uncomfortable it made people feel to have that glance sweep over them. _Father… father… you promised… you swore to me… you said I was old enough… oh, trust me, father! You said I could make my own decisions!_

My father heaved a heavy, loud sound. "I'm sorry." He said at last, and gave the young suitor a stare as cold as ice. I saw the courtier shiver a bit, and take one step towards the door. "I cannot contradict my daughter's decision. Good-bye, sir."

The suitor pursed his lips. "Sir, a _father_ having to go by a _daughter's_ rules? I think-"

"_Good-bye, sir."_

The suitor turned towards the door and shot forth a begrudging look. "Too plain." He said, and then he was gone.

I stood and walked to the doorway, just as my father was turned with one hand to his forehead. "Oh, Ying…" he looked haggardly at me.

"He's right, you know," I said frankly. "I'm too plain. Which is why I've decided I want to learn."

"Y-Ying!"

"Otherwise I'll just be classy- and that's all. Father, I'm smart- I'm gifted- I've been tutored, but I want more. Let me learn, father, I can learn- you know I can!" I'd never wanted anything so badly. I was nearly in tears.

"There is no educational system for women after the age of 13, you know that." Said my father apologetically.

"I know," I replied, strolling musingly towards a window. "I have… an idea…"


End file.
